Alone, lonely
by cath.z
Summary: Foram preciso três dias para o mundo voltar ao normal. E, no seu interior, Temperance Brennan sabia que as coisas não voltariam ao normal tão cedo. Duvidava muito que a sua parceria com Booth voltasse a ser a mesma.  Pós "The Doctor in the Photograph".


**Autora:** Ms. Pad's

**Categoria: **Bones, sexta temporada, angst, drama.

**Spoiler:** 6x09 The Doctor in The Photograph

**Classificação: **T / PG-(13)

**Capítulos:** 1 / 1

**Completa:** Sim.

**Disclaimer:** Bones não me pertence, até porque se pertencesse, Brennan e Booth estariam juntos a muito tempo.

**Nota da autora:** Primeira fic que publico no FF, então, me deem um desconto. Apenas escrevi algo para tentar acalmar minha mente

após os acontecimentos do 06x09. E aviso: isso não tem um final feliz. Mas tem muito drama.

* * *

"_- Meu mundo inteiro ficou de cabeça para baixo. Posso ajustá-lo._

_- Eu ajustei._

_- É, você ajustou._

_- Quer que eu ligue para alguém ir ficar com você?_

_- Não, eu estou bem...sozinha."_

Foram preciso três dias para o mundo voltar ao normal. E, no seu interior, Temperance Brennan sabia que as coisas não voltariam ao normal tão cedo. Ela não iria fugir novamente. Mas duvidava muito que a sua parceria com Booth voltasse a ser a mesma.

Na verdade, as coisas já não eram a mesmas há um tempo. Não havia mais aquela troca de olhares, aquela conversa muda que só eles conseguiam desenvolver tão bem. Não havia mais ele colocando a mão em suas costas e conduzindo-a para um novo caso. Havia ela. Sozinha. E ele, com Hannah.

Ela não odiava a namorada do parceiro. Elas haviam tornado-se amigas, inclusive. Ou pelo menos o mais próximo daquilo que se poderia chamar amizade.

Dois dias haviam se passado desde aquela fatídica noite. As pessoas ao seu redor sentiam que alguma coisa havia mudado. Mas ela não falaria. Jamais. Nem para Angela. Entrando em sua sala, Brennan esperou. Ela sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele ligaria. Nem que fosse para falar que eles tinham um caso.

Porque atualmente, era assim. Ele não invadia mais sua sala e falava "Bones, nós temos um caso!". Ele ligava para ela e falava que eles tinham um caso. Ou então, caso estivessem no mesmo lugar, avisavam a eles e aí sim, iam juntos para a cena do crime.

A ligação veio mais cedo do que ela esperava.

_- Bones, nós temos um caso!_

E então encontraram-se na cena do crime. Por um instante, ela procurou os olhos deles, afim de tentar recompor a parceria deles. Mas no mesmo instante lembrou-se que seria um erro. E que, mesmo que tentasse, ele desviaria. Ainda mais depois daquela noite.

- Bones, você está bem? - perguntou o parceiro, com visível receio em sua voz. Brennan levou um tempo refletindo sobre que resposta daria. Acabou por optar por aquela que era a mais simples e que enganaria ambos por um tempo.

- Sim, estou bem. - murmurou, sem olhá-lo. Se o fizesse, ele saberia que ela estava mentindo. - A vítima é um homem...

Começou relatar os dados da nova vítima. Aquele era um sinal claro de que não queria tocar no assunto. E, pela primeira vez, Booth sentiu-se bem ao ver que a parceira não queria comentar o ocorrido. Sabia que era cedo demais. Para ambos.

-x-x-

Outro fim de caso. Outra vez voltando para casa, sozinha. Eles não saíam mais para comemorar cada fim de caso. "As pessoas pensam que quando se está sozinho, deve estar solitário. Como a maioria das suposições, está errada." Dessa vez, _ela_ é que estava errada. Aquele sentimento de solidão a invadia sem nenhuma cerimônia.

No entanto, as palavras de Sweets também retumbavam na sua cabeça: _"Você não está sozinha"_. E então, vinham as palavras de Micah. E então, vinham as palavras de Booth:

_"Nada vai mudar entre eu e você, Bones"_. As coisas mudaram. Mas, talvez levasse mais do que três dias para o seu mundo voltar ao normal novamente. Talvez levasse algumas semanas, meses, ou até um ano. Ela esperaria. Teria que ser forte e paciente. Mas, irracionalmente, sentia que as coisas iriam ficar bem no final. Bastava só...acreditar.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, não foi o que esperavam. Mas eu coloquei aí todas as minhas frustrações com a sexta temporada de Bones. Porque elas foram ao ápice com o 6x09.

Até.


End file.
